HP and HG Meet the Pokemon World
by Avain1991
Summary: During the battle at the DOM Harry risk his life to save his Godfather inadvertently sending himself and the woman he loves into a new world. But will they find peace or will trouble follow them? Rated T possible M to be safe. AU story. If you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I put up a poll about this but I decided at the last minute to ignore it and do things right. Sorry to everyone that voted that this story should take place in Johto, but in the end I had to do what I thought was right. Like all of my stories this is AU and I own nothing unless it's OC

* * *

Chapter One

Harry Potter groaned as he woke up slowly and opened his eyes he was surprised when instead of the stone covered ceiling of the Department of Mysteries veil room he saw a bright blue sky. Harry blinked a few times before the sound of someone else groaning made him turn his head to see the head of his best friend Hermione Granger. Harry blinked again as he looked at her before his mind started to catch up with the events that landed them here.

_Harry dove and pushed Hermione down avoiding the purple spell that the silenced DE had cast while Neville hit him with a spell that sent him flying into the wall behind him. Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes and smiled before she pulled him down and stole a kiss. Harry had blinked in surprise before returning the kiss "Oi you two now isn't really the time to finally pull your heads out of your asses and accept the attraction between you!" Neville's voice said making the two break apart a blush burning their cheeks. The scene changed showing Harry and Hermione standing alongside of Sirius as they fought off the DE after the Order had sent reinforcements. "Avada Kadavra!" A woman called out sending a green beam of light at Sirius who hadn't seen it Harry jumped forward and side tackled his godfather out of the way making the spell miss and hit the ground. The shockwave was strong enough to send Harry backward and start to fall back into the veil he remembered hearing Hermione cry out his name before something or someone grabbed his legs and he knew no more._

Harry groaned again realizing that he had fallen through the veil and Hermione had jumped in with him meaning that the two of them were dead. Hermione started to stir making Harry look at her before she blinked "Hey 'Mione." Harry said making her turn and look at him making her smile before she started to tear up.

Harry sat up and help bring her into his arms and held her. "I thought…I thought you were going to go somewhere I couldn't follow." She sobbed against his chest as he held her close.

"Like I would ever be able to get away with something like that. Knowing you you'd grab my soul before it got far and force it back into my body so you could kill me yourself." Harry said making Hermione give a weak laugh before she moved in closer to the point that she was almost sitting in his lap.

The two sat there until they felt themselves fall asleep again this time in each other's arms not caring where they were. Neither teen noticed an elderly man arrive and look down at them both wondering why they were wearing such strange clothing. _"What's worse is they fell asleep out here with no gear, no fire, and most likely no Pokémon to help keep them safe."_ The man said before he kicked the young man's foot making him jump and throw a punch hitting the man right in the nose.

"OW!" The man yelled making the young woman wake up as well while the man held his cupped his nose in his hands. _"Perfect example of the saying let sleeping dogs lie."_ The man mentally berated himself for his carelessness "Who are you?!" the young man yelled at him.

"Easy I was just concerned. Two young teens asleep out here in the open what am I supposed to think?" The elderly man asked making Harry blink and realize he has just hit a senior citizen wearing a lab coat.

"Um…sorry about that but you surprised me." Harry said looking sheepish while scratching the back of his head. "It's alright young man. Doesn't feel like anything is broken." The lab coat wearing elder said as he strengthened out the joint and checked to make sure no blood was falling.

"Any way. My name is Professor Samuel Oak may I ask your names?"

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"Well what is a young man and a young woman your ages doing out here in the middle of the night with no gear of any kind?"

"We um…kinda landed here." Harry tried to explain. "Landed here?" Oak asked as he looked up and saw a cliff top that wasn't that high in the air "Well than I must say you two are extremely lucky to fall from such a high and still be in one piece." Oak said making the two teens look up and see the cliff as well.

_"Talk about sheer dumb luck."_ Harry thought "Well we were bound to get lucky at some point." Harry joked making Oak laugh.

"So where are your Pokémon?" Oak asked only to get two confused looks back "Honestly Professor we're…not really from around here." Hermione said making Oak blink before he smiled.

"Ah you two must have arrived from overseas. I've heard stories of places that haven't ever met Pokémon but I never thought I'd see the day I'd actually meet someone that has never seen one." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and mentally agreed that was the best cover to go with right now.

"That's us. We arrived from a place called Scotland." Harry explained with a smile while Professor Oak looked thoughtful "Hmm…I'm afraid I don't know that region. Oh well bound to happen eventually now may I ask as to where you two are staying?"

"Well…we…um." Hermione started before Harry cut her off remembering that she still had trouble lying to her elders. "Actually we never got that far. Our knowledge of this place is rather…lacking." Harry said making Hermione breathe easier _"Trust Harry to come up with something on his feet. I swear one of these days he'll realize he's smarter than he thinks."_ Hermione thought as she smiled and nodded at Harry's words.

"Well than it's lucky you met me. I am an expert on this area and the Pokémon in it. Follow me and we'll head to my lab or as my Grandson likes to say my second home." Oak said with a slight laugh as Harry and Hermione followed behind him.

"Pardon me Professor but what exactly are Pokémon?" Hermione asked "Pokémon are creatures that share this land with us humans. Each of them are in a class and subclass all revolving around their type. For instance there is a mouse like Pokémon named Pikachu that is an Electric type."

"So they're the animals of this place?" Harry asked.

"Oh my dear boy they are so much more than that. Pokémon are some of the very reason why certain areas of these regions are intact." Oak explained as they approached a large building and entered to see his laboratory. "This is where I study Pokémon through observation as well as find ways for people to care for their Pokémon."

"Like pets?" Hermione asked "If they so choose. Pokémon and humans have different kinds of relationships there are those called trainers that take a team of Pokémon and battle with other trainers. There are coordinators that help show off the magnificence of a Pokémon in contest. Breeders are trainers that spend their time taking care of Pokémon and even help raise baby Pokémon till they are ready to either be released back into the wild or sent to me to be looked after till I find them a human trainer as a partner. The list goes on and on!" Oak said as a large smiled came over his face.

"How does the Trainer part work?" Harry asked "Ah the most common way. Trainers are first given what is known as a starter Pokémon from the Professor of their region. I am the professor for Kanto, Professor Elm handles the Johto region, Professor Birch handles the Hoenn region, Professor Rowan handles the Sinnoh region, and Professor Juniper handles the Unova region." Hermione blinked as she looked at Professor Oak.

"Why are all of you named after a tree of some kind?" Hermione asked making Professor Oak blink "You know…that never really dawned on me to think about." making Harry and Hermione face fault.

"Anyway each region has three starter Pokémon a grass type, a water type, and a fire type." The professor said walking over to a computer screen and activating it. "For the Kanto region these Pokémon are called Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander." He pulled up the photo of a green dinosaur with a large bulb on its back, a blue turtle with a long tail, and an orange dinosaur with a flame at the end of its tail.

"And what about the other regions?" Hermione asked. "Well for Johto there is Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil." Oak said bringing up the image of a four legged green animal with a leaf attached to its head, a blue crocodile looking animal, and a hedgehog looking one with flames for quills.

"For Hoenn you have Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic." He said showing the photo of a gecko looking animal, a blue creature with a large fin on its head and orange flipper looking things on its cheeks, and an orange baby chicken.

"Sinnoh's starters are Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar." Oak said as he brought up the image of a green and brown four legged animal, a blue penguin, and an orange monkey.

"Finally the Unova starters are Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig." Oak said as he brought up the images of a green snake like Pokémon, a blue otter, and an orange and brown pig.

"There are hundreds of known Pokémon out in the world at this time and that number keeps changing all the time." Oak said looking at his guest.

"So people just travel an area with teams of Pokémon with them?"

"Yes someone start as young as 13 (A/N: I mean really who's going to let a ten year old travel the world?) and some never stop trying. You see each region has a league for trainers the one here in Kanto is called the Indigo League. Trainers at the start of the year travel the region and collect eight badges…" Oak paused as he brought up the image of different looking badges all many different images. "…each badge is held by a gym leader of each region and depending on where you are you can start in any direction to get your badges."

"So they travel around a region to eight specific towns to fight against these Gym Leaders to gain a badge that will allow them to enter into some kind of League?" Harry asked trying to understand.

"The League is actually a tournament where trainers battle against one another for the chance to become champion of the League. After they win the league they must face the elite four of each region once that is done they are named the champion of the region and the one considered to be the one to beat." Oak said.

_"So basically it's a great way to paint a target on your back."_ Harry and Hermione thought "However this is not all that I am interested in." Oak said making the two teens look at him.

"What does interest you?"

"Why Pokémon of course but I am unable to leave this place to gain more knowledge about the ones that differ in different regions minus the starters."

"So how would you go about it?" Hermione asked.

"Well actually I do it by giving out these." The Professor said picking up a red handheld device "This is a Pokédex. This device identifies Pokémon and catalogue the Pokémon every trainer comes into contact with as well as their basic information I then plug the information into my computer so I can hold onto it as well. The Pokédex also helps trainers identify the sex of a Pokémon." Oak said making the two teens nod in understanding.

"So what does a person need to become a trainer besides they're starter Pokémon?" Harry asked Hermione looked at him and knew why he was asking the idea of traveling without anyone coming after you, being in a place where no one knew your name, and the idea of being out in the open she knew that was Harry's idea of a great life. _"A normal life something I sometimes have wished for as well."_ Hermione thought when she realized just how prejudice the magical world really is a world filled with magic and wonder was also filled with darkness and pain.

"Well you would need a pack to hold all your material needs, food for trainer and Pokémon, clothing, and anything else you can think of when it comes to camping and travel." Professor Oak said.

"But how would we afford…?" Hermione started to asked only for Harry to reach into his pocket and pull out his wallet than a black credit card. "Gringotts debit card. Never leave home without it." Harry said Hermione blinked "Um…will that work here?"

"Only way to check." Harry said as he looked at the Professor "Is there a bank nearby we can check on this with?"

"Actually no need I have an ATM machine over here you can use." Professor Oak said walking away while leaving two confused teens behind him.

_"He has an ATM inside of his lab? What kind of world did we land in?"_ The two thought together before they rushed to catch up with the elder. After checking that Harry's debit card would in fact work in the new world…don't ask either of them how…the two decided to sit down and discuss the possible idea of taking a Pokémon journey.

"Think about it Hermione no more Dumbledore telling us how we are supposed to live our lives, no more Snape sneering at us just because we aren't in Slytherin house, no more Voldemort trying to kills us, and best of all no Umbridge."

"I agree Harry it sounds great but…what about our friends my parents?" Hermione asked she hated that she had to kill his happiness but they had to be practical.

"Hermione. Do you know how to travel between dimensions?" Harry asked making Hermione blink "Um…no."

"Can you teleport us back home?"

"No."

"Do you see any magical people around us that can get us home?"

"No."

"Then until a way presents itself we're stuck here." Harry said making Hermione realize that she had just lost a logical argument with Harry. "And since we are stuck we might as well go local that means losing the robes…wait do you still have your wand on you? I lost mine just before I was blasted into the veil." Harry asked making Hermione start to search her pockets before she froze.

"I don't have mine either. I…ah…dropped it before I grabbed your legs and fell into the veil with you."

"Okay…so keeping magic hidden won't be that much of a problem. We just got to keep each other in check." Harry said making Hermione nod. Neither were advanced enough to even know how to start learning wandless magic before they went to the DOM making Hermione nod in agreement.

"Alright so we're here with no way home. We'll go local and start one of these Journeys but where do we start?"

"Right here in Kanto. We just get a map, supplies, and our starters and we're on our way."

Hermione nodded before she looked at Harry's fore head and saw something that surprised her. "Harry…your scar."

"What about it?"

"It's…it's gone." Hermione said making Harry blink before she pushed him toward a reflective surface around and made him look to see the same thing as her. "How did we miss this?" Harry asked as he touched his forehead and found nothing but skin no scar of any kind. "Hang on." Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's hand and held it up making them both see…the back of a hand where there used to be the words 'I must not tell lies' had been.

"I do believe that we have been cleaned of our scars." Harry said as he pulled his sleeves up where their used to be a scar from the basilisk fang was nothing but intact skin. "So what the veil heals people that are thrown through?"

"Well we really don't know what that veil was for. Heck I don't even think the people in the DOM knew what it did." Harry said happy to finally be rid of the very thing that pained him constantly during the last year and kept him from sleeping.

"Alright so we're going to travel Kanto, both of us earn these badges because I refuse to take part in some fashion show…" Hermione said the last part to herself more than Harry. "…get into this Indigo League, and try our luck to reach the top. Is that the basic plan?"

"In a nut shell…yep." Harry said popping the 'P' making Hermione nod.

"Alright let's go for it." Hermione said making Harry smile "Always up for a challenge eh?" Harry asked as the two of them walked up to Professor Oak.

"Alright so what do we need to do to prepare for the journey?" Hermione asked "Actually tomorrow I have a few others coming to get their starters my Grandson Gary being one of them. I have enough for him and the other three coming and have about two extra. All but one is a starter type and should work out well for the both of you. However first I would recommend letting me drive you into Viridian City so you can buy supplies." Professor Oak said making Harry and Hermione nod as they followed him back outside and got into his automobile.

"Viridian is one of the places you will have to travel to in order to get a badge. The Gym Leader there Giovanni however likes to keep strange hours and it can be a real hit and miss on when you can get in to battle a lot of people leave his gym for last because of that fact." Oak explained as they traveled down the road until they reached a bright city and arrived at a store just before the owner could try and turn the sign to closed.

"Oh Sam how are you?" The woman said as she opened the door after seeing the Professor.

"Hey Vicky." Oak said with a smile Vicky as it turned out looked to be about a middle aged woman with bright brown hair and a bright smile to match. "I brought you two customers tomorrow they are getting their starter Pokémon from me and they needed to make sure they had everything before they left."

"Actually we need everything…this was kind of a spur of the moment idea." Hermione corrected making Harry nod in agreement.

"Well nothing like a Pokémon journey to find oneself. Now why don't you three come in and we'll get you all set up." Vicky said as she opened the door wider and let them in.

Hermione and Harry looked around but before anything Hermione dragged him over towards the changing rooms and pushed him inside "Stay in there until we find the correct sizes for you to wear. At least now we don't have to worry about your _relatives_ try and take the new things you buy." Hermione said hissing the word 'relatives' making both Oak and Vicky wonder what Harry's home life had been life to receive such an action from the normally calm young woman.

Clothing shopping turned out easy for Harry since he stuck to the basics mostly the only time he was uncomfortable was when he had to pick out his underwear. After that Hermione did her own shopping and gathered the clothing she would need which they both packed into new backpacks where they were surprised to learn could hold everything but also remained light weight. _"And here I was thinking that magic didn't exist here."_ Harry thought as they gathered up the rest of their supplies needed.

"Now for the final things I'd suggest you get. First is this." Vicky said as he brought up two different colored cases one blue and the other red.

"These are badge cases." Vicky said as she opened them showing that there were two rows of slots each in different shapes to fit each badge "Most trainers use these in every region they travel in to hold their badges earned however if you travel a region twice you'll have to start from the beginning and earn the badges again." she said getting understanding nods from them both. "Next are these." Vicky said bringing up a few selections of stickers "Over time there may come a time when you will confuse your own Pokéballs for someone else's."

"Excuse me. Poke what?" Hermione asked.

"Pokéballs are a trainer's way of keeping their Pokémon with them." Oak answered as he reached into his pocket and brought up a small ball before pressing the button in the center making it grow till it covered his hand. "Each Pokéball transforms a Pokémon that is either being captured or is already caught into energy which is than stored into this ball until the next time they are needed. However before you try to capture a Pokémon you must first weaken it in battle." Oak said making Harry and Hermione nod in understanding.

"And as you can see they are a simple red and white color this is the same style used everywhere meaning that other trainers have the exact same ones with them at all times."

"So we would use the stickers to keep all of our Pokémon from being confused with someone else's?" Hermione asked making Vicky nod.

"Couldn't hurt." Harry said as he spread the choices out on the counter he looked at all of them before deciding on a set covered with lightning bolts of different colors. _"I can use different colored ones to also help me remember which Pokémon is in which ball."_ Harry thought as Hermione looked at the selection as well and followed her friends' idea however her stickers were of books instead of lightning bolts.

"Alright that's everything. Now how will you be paying?" Vicky asked as Harry handed her his debit card and waited as she ran it for them. "And everything is in order thank you for your business and please come again if you ever need to." Vicky said as the two nodded and shouldered their new packs following Professor Oak out the door.

That night they stayed in a spare room Oak used when he had stayed up too late and wasn't going to be able to return home Hermione insisted that Harry sleep up in the bed with her. As they laid there Hermione decided that now was as good a time as any to clear the air…so to speak.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"When I kissed you in the DOM…um?"

"Yes?"

"Did you feel…the same spark as I did?" She asked she knew that they needed to get this out in the open or the awkwardness could destroy their friendship.

"Yes…but there is something you need to know Hermione."

"What's that?"

"I…don't…really know how to tell if…" Harry sighed in frustration before taking a breath "I've…barely ever…known what a good emotion feels…like and…" Harry paused again trying to put his thoughts to words.

"You don't know what love feels like do you?" Hermione asked making Harry breath in relief before he nodded. "That's fine Harry. I guess I'll just have to show you what love feels like, looks like, and best of all how to make sure it stays in your life. I have no qualms of taking things slow with you Harry. To be honest I was a little nervous about telling you how I truly felt."

Harry looked at her in surprise "Why?" Hermione almost looked away in embarrassment but Harry captured her chin gently in his hands and kept her looking at him. "I…I was…scared that…you wouldn't…feel the same way." Hermione said making Harry smile before he leaned forward and captured her lips for a second time.

This time Hermione had been surprised but quickly started to return the kiss while it was chastised Hermione could feel Harry's understanding, his happiness, and his love for her. _"No. No qualms at all."_ She thought as she continued the kiss until Harry pulled back "I hope that has done away with such thoughts." Harry said making Hermione smile. "Harry there are a lot of women that have insecurity issues. I am one of them and there will be times when you'll have to remind me that you and I are a couple. That no other woman we need will be able to take you away from me, and I swear I will try and get them under control but it's going to take some time."

"Alright. I have no problems with that." Harry said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close making her smile as she laid her head on his shoulder. "However there are going to be times when my cluelessness when it comes to women will make me seem like a complete berk."

"I know and we'll work on that over time." Hermione said as she wrapped one arm around Harry's abdomen and laid there comfortable. "Harry this is called cuddling. It's a very big thing among couples and should only remain between couples if another woman tries to lay next to you like this that isn't me try and get away discreetly or contact me to come and rescue you." Hermione said making Harry nod as his eyes started to close.

Harry's arms moved and pulled her into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her making her smile as she placed both of her hands on his chest and allowed herself to be enveloped in Harry's warmth, as well as the feeling of safety that came from being in his arms. She remembered it well from the night when werewolf Lupin almost attached them but Harry had kept her close and turned them away using his body as a shield to keep her safe and safe she had been. Ever since then she had been dreaming of landing in these arms again to get that same feeling of warmth and security as it had that night.

Morning came too quickly if you asked Hermione because it meant she had to leave her new boyfriends arms and get ready for the day. The two decided it would be safer to throw their robes away to make sure no noticed them wearing them afterward they went into Professor Oak's lab to wait for the other new trainers to arrive.

It wasn't long before they heard the sounds of some loud mouth coming into the room that just reminded Harry of Malfoy. "Ha see told you I'd get in first and now I'll…" Harry decided to have a little fun "Well it's about time you lot showed up." He said making the bragger stop and turn to see who had been talking.

He was wearing a purple shirt and had his hear up in a pointed like spike "Don't you know it's rude to keep people waiting for you?" Hermione added making it very hard for Harry to keep his laughter inside. "What the…how did you two get here before me?" The Malfoy wantabe asked "We've been here since sun rise that's why. The Professor was just kind enough to let us in before he officially opened." Harry said.

"That does sound like the old man." The young boy grumbled "Still doesn't matter because I'm going to pick out my Pokémon first!"

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Hermione asked. "Because Professor Oak is my grandfather."

"Ah that means you're Gary Oak."

"That's me!" Gary said with pride "So sad that such a sweet man got such an annoying brat for a grandson." Harry said looking at Hermione making Gary face fault.

"What was that?!" Gary yelled getting right in Harry's face "I said you a brat." Harry said in a deadpan way "Strange that he got an idiot for a grandson as well." Harry said to Hermione making her snicker.

"Why you…?!"

"GARY!" Oak yelled making the boy freeze and move away from Harry "Gramps I…"

"They are my guest and I expected you to treat them as such. For this you don't get to pick till last!" Oak said walking past his shocked grandson.

"I apologize Harry Hermione I really thought he would be better behaved than this." Oak said making the two wave his words off. "Since Harry and Hermione were here first would anyone besides Gary mind if they went first?" Oak asked at the other nameless trainers who all shook their heads no.

"Alright than let's get started." Oak said as he led them into a room where six Pokéballs were waiting all of them had either a sticker of a leaf, a water drop, and a flame on them. "In these Pokéballs are the Pokémon that will be your partners for the start of your journey. After you have chosen them I will give you these." Oak said as he motioned to a group of shrunken Pokéballs and a Pokédex "These will be the tools that help you throughout your journey." Oak said before he walked over towards the six Pokéballs with the stickers.

He picked up one at a time and opened them releasing the Pokémon inside revealing two Bulbasaur, two Squirtle, one Charmander, and a tiger striped dog with a tuff of white hair on its head. Harry walked over and picked up a Pokédex and opened it pointing at the dog **"Growlithe the fire dog Pokémon…"** Harry shut the Pokédex before it continued. "Does this thing have a mute button?" Harry asked as the professor walked over and showed him the correct one.

After muting the Pokédex Harry finished reading the stats "Fire type…male…already knows moves like bite, growl, and flame thrower." Harry said before closing the Pokédex again.

"Now these six are the ones that you can choose from." Oak said motioning for someone to come up and make their pick "Ladies first." Harry said making Hermione smiled before she kissed his cheek and walked forward. Hermione looked at all the Pokémon before she reached forward and picked up a smiling Squirtle "How about it would you like to travel with me?" she asked making the Squirtle cry out in agreement.

"Nice choice Hermione." Oak said before he walked over and handed her six new Pokéballs one of which she was to use for her new Squirtle. "Harry you next." Harry walked up and walked over to the Bulbasaur that had been eyeing him since they had come out of the Pokéball "You up for coming with me?" He asked making the Bulbasaur look at him with a critical eye before nodding and walked back with Harry over towards Hermione after he had gotten his new Pokéballs but kept the Pokédex he had picked up from the table in his pocket.

"Is it me or did that Bulbasaur judge you before accepting you?" Hermione asked as Harry took out the Pokédex and opened it at his new Bulbasaur "He wanted a strong trainer I guess he thought I would be fit for the job." Harry said before pointing the Pokédex as Hermione's new Squirtle "Just like she felt like she would be able to get strong with you." Harry said closing the Pokédex and putting it away.

"I heard one of the trainers say that we can give our Pokémon nicknames if we wished." Hermione said as Harry looked down at Bulbasaur "I don't think he'd like one."

"Saur." Bulbasaur said in agreement. "What about you would you like a nickname?" Hermione asked her Squirtle who looked thoughtful and nodded saying "Squirtle." "Alright…um how about…Shellshock?" Hermione asked making the Squirtle look thoughtful again before smiling and nodding. "Alright Shellshock it is." Hermione said.

The two watched as the other trainers picked their Pokémon until Gary was left with the Growlithe. Everyone put their Pokémon in their new Pokéballs Harry and Hermione added stickers to there's while Gary walked out and was met with…a band of cheerleaders. _"You've got to be kidding me."_ Harry and Hermione thought their faces dropping as the other trainers just left not bothers or surprised by Gary's actions. A young boy with black hair was wearing his pajamas ran up and looked devastated when Gary taunted him about the fact that he had gotten Professor Oaks' last Pokémon for trainers.

After Gary took off the young man still looked down as Professor Oak walked up to him "Professor please tell me there is more Pokémon?!" the young man called out sounding desperate.

"Well…there is one, but it's freshly caught and might be a handful to handle." Oak said "Well we'll leave you to handle it and hey kid don't let Gary get to you ignorant berks like him always get their comeuppance." Harry said as he and Hermione set off.

The two walked down Route One that was going to lead them to Viridian City "I can see why people that start out here leave the Viridian gym for last." Harry said as they walked.

"Right everyone has only one Pokémon." Hermione said not bothering to look around but stopped when she saw Harry looked off in the distance. There was a bird of some kind pecking at the ground making Harry smile as he pulled out his Pokédex "Let's see…Pidgey. Female. Knows sand storm, tackle, peck, and gust. Interesting." Harry said as he pulled out his Pokéball "Excellent time for a test run." Harry said as they approached the bird.

Harry walked up slowly before tossing the ball into the air "Let's do it Bulbasaur!" Harry called out making the ball open and in a burst of white energy Bulbasaur appeared. "Bulbasaur!" The Pokémon called out in challenge making the Pidgey look at him before returning back to its pecking "Oh…not cool. Bulbasaur Vine whip!" Harry called happy that he had thought ahead and learned his partners' moves before now.

Pidgey was hit with the twin vines making it cry out before it glared as Bulbasaur and took to the air before charging at them "Doge it!" Harry called as Bulbasaur jumped out of the way of the attack.

The bird Pokémon turned and started to flap its wings making dust hit the air "Bulbasaur use your Vine whip to grab Pidgey!" Harry called through the storm. He watched as the vine raced up and one snagged around Pidgeys foot "Now slam her to the ground!"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur called out as he brought the vine down smashing the Pidgey into the ground hard. "Great job now Leech Seed!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur called out before a seed flew out of the top of the bulb on its back and attached to Pidgey. Instantly vines moved from the seed and wrapped around the bird Pokémon before they turned red draining the Pokémon of its energy.

Harry seeing this took one of his free Pokéballs and threw it at Pidgey the ball bounced off the bird and hung in the air before Pidgey was converted into red energy and pulled into the ball. It hit the ground making both trainer and Pokémon wait as it rocked side to side both waiting to see if they had weakened Pidgey enough for capture. Eventually the ball stopped rocking and the sound of a ping hit the air letting Harry know that capture had been successful.

Harry walked up and collected the ball before turning to Bulbasaur "Nice job Bulbasaur." Harry said making Bulbasaur puff its chest with pride. "Here you go buddy." Harry said pulling out a Pokémon treat that was made specifically for grass type Pokémon Bulbasaur sniffed the treat before eating it "Saur!" he said in happiness at the taste of the treat a smile on his face.

"Alright now get some rest you're going to need it." Harry said pointing Bulbasaur's Pokéball at the grass type and returned it to its home. Harry lowered his pack to the ground and pulled out the lightning bolt stickers of his and placed an indigo colored bolt on Pidgeys Pokéball.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Hermione said as they continued walking eventually they reached a place to sit in the shade and relax as they brought out their lunch. "Come on out everyone." Harry said as he toss up two Pokéballs and Hermione tossed her one Pokéball making the three Pokémon appear. "Lunch time." Hermione said as she set down a bowl of food while Harry set down two the three Pokémon cheered as they started chowing down on the food while Harry and Hermione ate a sandwich and some fruit.

After everyone had eaten the Pokémon gathered around and took a nap while Harry and Hermione just relaxed while letting their stomachs set.

However Harry looked off in the distance and narrowed his eyes before standing up "We better get moving."

"What is it?"

"Storm's brewing. We need to get into Viridian City before it hits." Harry said recalling his two Pokémon and Hermione recalled hers the two started off at a brisk pace and ran through the city entering into the Pokémon Center just as the first few drops of rain hit.

"While were here I'm going to get Bulbasaur and Pidgey looked after." Harry said as the two walked up to the front desk and saw a woman wearing a nursing outfit with pink hair. "Hello welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon Center my name is Nurse Joy how can I help you?"

"I'd like to get my Pokémon looked at." Harry said making Nurse Joy nod as she picked up a metal tray and placed it on the counter "Place your Pokéballs here and I will take a look at them for you right away." she said making Harry nod as he took out the two Pokéballs expanded them and placed them in the slots on the trey.

"Chancy." A cheery voice said making Harry and Hermione lean over the counter to see a large pink Pokémon with an egg pouch. "I got this one." Hermione said as she took out her Pokédex "Chancy…female…oh listen to this they're call the healing Pokémon since they have moves that focus on healing Pokémon." Hermione said making Harry nod in understanding.

"Yes the Chancy are companions of all the Nurse Joys of the world."

"I see…wait. Did you say 'all the Nurse Joys? I just want to make sure I heard you right." Harry asked

"I did. You see I am one of many sisters and cousins all of us look exactly alike and all of us are named Joy." Harry and Hermione turned their heads to the side trying to picture such a thing.

"And no one questions this feat?" Hermione asked "Oh no mainly because the same thing happened with a law officer by the name of Jenny." Joy said as she picked up Harry's tray and walked away leaving two very stunned magical teens behind.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What kinda world did we land in?"

"I wish I knew." Harry said as the two decided not to let the mater bother them too much as they moved towards the waiting area and took a seat. The wait didn't take long before Harry's Pokémon were ready to go after he got them back the two sat at a table looking their map over "The way I see it we can either continue on the roads or take this path through the forest to shorten the time it would take to reach Pewter city." Harry said motioning out the route he was talking about.

"That sounds like a good idea. We should head out as soon as the storm lets up and try and get as far as possible before camping out for the night." Hermione said making Harry nod as the two waited. Eventually close to sun down the storm let up and the two were off again entering into the forest and moving inside a good distance until they reached a clearing with nice cover. "Alright let's stop here. These trees should off enough protection just in case it rains again." Harry said making Hermione nod as the two made camp.

Once everything was set and the fire was going Harry and Hermione brought their Pokémon out so they could eat dinner before turning in for the night.

Neither of them noticed the twin pair of eyes looking at them in the middle of the night. Morning came and found Harry and Hermione waking up to a rather…big surprise.

"HELLO!"

"WHAT THE…!" The two called out jumping away from their sleeping bags instantly waking their Pokémon only for them to pause as well.

Everyone looked at the green caterpillar like Pokémon in Harry's sleeping bag and the brown warm like on in Hermione's both trainers took out their Pokédex "Caterpie…male…string shot, tackle, and bug bite."

"Weedle…female…string shot, tackle, and horn strike. You know I'm not sure if I sold be offended that these two crawled into our sleeping bags while we slept." Hermione said look at the two.

Both of the bug type Pokémon looked at them with large eyes "Ah hell." Harry said face palming "It seems they wish to travel with us." Harry said looking at the two Pokémon in question who simply nodded.

"Well…they could help in the future."

"True. Alright so I'm guessing that you chose with ones you wanted already?" Harry asked making the two bugs nod again. "Works for me. Pokéball go!" Hermione called out as the two threw Pokéballs at the bug types both balls bouncing off their chosen target before converting them to red energy and pulling them into the ball. The two wait a few seconds before twin ping like noises hit the air "Well that was anticlimactic." Harry said as the two struck up camp as well as recalled their Pokémon before starting on their journey again.

As they walked they looked around and saw that the forest was filled with bug type Pokémon just like their newly captured ones as they walked Hermione noticed a small mouse Pokémon walking around "What is that?" she asked as she pulled out her Pokédex. "Pichu…male. The pre-evolution of Pikachu however isn't commonly found here in Kanto. Warning Pichu's attacks are strong but they lack the control to use them properly most of the time damaging themselves as well as their enemy." Hermione said as she looked at the little mouse eating an apple.

"Go for it." Harry encouraged making Hermione nod as she lifted up the Pokéball with a purple book sticker and threw it into the air "Let's do it Weedle!" Hermione called making her newly caught Pokémon appear. "Weedle!" The warm Pokémon called out making Pichu look at the noise "Pi?"

"Weedle use string shot!"

"Wee!" the bug Pokémon called as it sent a string of silk at the yellow mouse making the Pokémon blink before it dodged it.

"Pi! Pichu!"

"Sounds like he's pissed that you interrupted his lunch." Harry said making Hermione glare at him before focusing on the battle. "Pi…Chu!" Pichu yelled out as yellow sparks of electricity covered his body before he expelled them towards Weedle "Dodge it Weedle."

"Wee!" Weedle tried to dodge out of the way but was too slow and took the electric attack full blast. "Hang in there!" Hermione called remembering that Pichu's attacks also hurt it as well once the attack was done Weedle was a little shaky but Pichu was as well which gave Hermione enough of a chance.

"Pokéball go!" Hermione called as she threw one of her Pokéballs which bounced off Pichu's head and rose into the air before converting him to energy and into the ball. They waited in anticipation as the ball rocked back and forth before the ball finally stopped and a ping hit the air. "Alright!" Hermione calls as she walked forward and picked up the Pokéball and Weedle as well "Nicely done Weedle!" she called before Weedle was surrounded in white light. Both watched in surprise as the little worm like Pokémon changed forms it grew in high and width until the light faded "Kakuna." the new Pokémon said.

"Kakuna the evolved form of Weedle. Oh hey it's the chrysalis stage before it evolves again and becomes…a Beedrill." Harry said at the camp they had set up later.

"So Weedle evolved into Kakuna."

"Seems like it. According to Professor Oak some Pokémon evolve like that over time however there are some that can't evolve at all."

"But why do they evolve?"

"He said it happens when they gain enough experience surviving in the wild, battling opponents, and love from their trainers."

"So Weedle was already filled with experience he just needed someone to come along and help?"

"I don't know. We've already seen other Kakuna and Beedrill in the forest maybe she felt that she could gain even more over time and reach her stages faster with your help."

"So will this happen with all the Pokémon we capture?"

"No. According to Oak bug type Pokémon are rather easy to take care of and help evolve that others however take time and patients." Harry explained making Hermione nod.

The two sat in silence as they and their Pokémon ate dinner until two voices rain through the forest "I'm telling you it wasn't my fault!"

"And I'm saying that I'm sticking around until you replace my bike!" Harry and Hermione looked at one another until two teens walked into their camp.

"Oh wow! A Bulbasaur I'm gonna catch it!"

"Do you mind not trying to capture an already caught Pokémon?" Harry interrupted that thought process making the male blink and turn to see Harry and Hermione glaring at him.

"Sorry about that I didn't know…hey wait I know you two. You were the ones that told me to not let Gary bother me!" Harry blinked before he got a better look at the young man.

"By god he's right Hermione. It's nice to see you again we never introduced ourselves. I'm Harry."

"I'm Hermione."

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash said pointing up to the yellow mouse like Pokémon "Wait a tick…?" Hermione said as she took out her Pokédex. "Ah ha that's why it looked familiar! That's Pichu's evolved form. Oh and you forgot to introduce your traveling companion." "Oh that's Misty and she's not my companion she just won't leave me alone." Harry, Hermione, and Ash all looked at Misty who was shivering in fear at the sight of Kakuna and Caterpie.

"Are you alright?"

"NO!" Misty shouted "She's afraid of bug type Pokémon. I've got a Caterpie as well and she shirks away from it all the time." Ash explained making the two trainers nod in understanding.

"Well as they're eating dinner we're not going to recall them any time soon." Harry said making Hermione nod.

"Hey wait? I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Ash said sounding very excited Harry however just looked at him "Can you no see that I'm eating as well?" his question caused Ash to face phlant.

"Ah come on! You two are the first trainers I've come across since I started my journey and I want to give it a try."

"Rather inpatient isn't he?" Hermione asked making Harry nod.

"Bulbasaur, Pidgey, and Caterpie are you lot interested?" Harry asked making the three Pokémon nod "Alright. Than battle we shall."

"Awesome!" Ash said as Harry walked away his Pokémon following "Um…where are you going?"

"To find a battle field. We can't battle right here in mine and Hermione's camp can we?" Harry asked as they continued to walk.

"Oh…right." Ash said as he and Pikachu followed behind. "Let's go and cheer Harry on." Hermione said making her Pokémon nod and followed her towards the battle.

"Alright this will be a two on two battle."

"I thought the normal number was three on three?" Harry asked "Well it is…but I've only got two Pokémon."

"Oh. Alright than."

"Alright Pikachu you first buddy."

"Pika!"

"Pidgey your up." Harry said making the bird nod before it took to the air. "Alright let's go! Pikachu thunder bolt!" Harry noticed that just like Pichu yellow sparks gathered around Pikachu's body before sending them forth "Dodge than use gust attack." Harry called making the bird fly higher to avoid the attack before it started to flap its wings faster making a small wind storm appear.

Pikachu was forced to lay flat on the ground in order to not get throw into through the wind and into a tree or something like that.

"Hang in there Pikachu!" Ash called as he tried to keep his hat from blowing away as well "Now fly down and grab Pikachu by the tail." Harry called making Pidgey stop before dive bombing at Pikachu. "Pikachu look out!" Ash called too late as Pidgey's talons closed around Pikachu's tail and the electric mouse was lifted into the air.

"Now toss him before he gets the chance to shock you!" Harry called making Pidgey rock backward before tossing Pikachu away and into a tree.

"Are you alright buddy?" Ash asked as Pikachu stood up on shaky feet "Pidgey peck attack." Harry called making Pidgey turn in the air and move towards Pikachu its beak starting to glow. "Pikachu doge then use thunder bolt!" Ash called making the yellow mouse shake his head before jumping to the side and sending an electrical attack at Pidgey and hit it.

"Pidgey!" Harry called as the bird fell to the ground smoking slightly from the attack "Are you okay Pidgey?" Harry asked as Pidgey slowly got to its feet. "Can you keep going?" Harry asked the bird look at him Harry recognized the look of determination and nodded "Alright Pidgey back in the air and hit them with Sandstorm!" Harry called.

"Pidgey!" The bird called as it rose into the air and started flapping its wings kicking up sand all around "Now peck!" Harry called making Pidgey stop flapping and zoom in to the storm its beak once more glowing white. "Pika!" A voice called out before the yellow mouse Pokémon was thrown from the storm and hit the ground hard it tried to get back up only to fall down unconscious.

"Nicely done Pidgey!" Harry called making Pidgey cry out in happiness as Ash walked up and picked his Pokémon up "Are you okay Pikachu?"

"Pika." came the weak reply. "You did you best that's all I could ask of you." Ash said as he walked back to Misty and asked her to hold Pikachu while he rested.

Misty nodded as she cradled the hurt Pokémon Ash walked back to his spot a look of determination coming over his face "Let's do it Caterpie!" Ash said throwing out his Pokéball. "Pie!" Caterpie cried out as it materialized "Pidgey return." Harry called as a red beam of light left the Pokéball in his hand "Get a good rest buddy you deserve it." Harry said as he placed Pidgey's Pokéball on his belt.

"You already have some battle experience Bulbasaur so let's give Buggy a chance." Harry said making the green dinosaur like Pokémon nod in understanding.

The caterpillar like Pokémon crawled forward and stopped in front of Harry "Alright Caterpie tackle attack!" Ash called "Dodge then use a tackle of your own Buggy." Harry called making as his Pokémon followed his order and his tackle hit Ash's Pokémon in the middle of its body.

"Caterpie use string shot!" Ash called "Buggy use your string shot to get away." Harry called making his Pokémon raise its head into the air and sent its silk string towards a nearby tree branch them rose into the air effectively dodging Ash's attack.

"Now drop from above and use Bug Bite." Harry called making his Caterpie cut the silk line and land onto of Ash's Pokémon and start to bite down on the Caterpie rapidly.

"Throw it off you Caterpie!" Ash called making his Pokémon buck around until Buggy was thrown into the air and landing in front of Harry again. "Now Buggy string shot!" Harry called making his Pokémon sent out the line and start to wrap around the Caterpie that belonged to Ash.

"Now toss it into the air."

"Pie!" Buggy called as it threw its head back lifting Caterpie into the air "Body Slam!" Harry called as Buggy suddenly lowered its head smashing Caterpie to the ground and causing a small cloud of dust to rise up. Once the cloud vanished Ash's Caterpie was unconscious and Harry's was standing confident "Nicely done Buggy!" Harry called "Pie!" Buggy cried out before it was surrounded in a bunch of white light.

_"Two in the same day?"_ Harry mentally asked as his Caterpie grew in size until the light fade leaving a green crescent moon shaped Pokémon.

"Metapod." It said Ash took out his Pokédex **"Metapod the evolve form of Caterpie. Metapod in the chrysalis stage of the bug type Pokémon before it is ready to become a Butterfree."** the computerized voice said as Ash put his Pokédex away.

"Looks like you're not the only one with a Chrysalis Pokémon Hermione." Harry said making Hermione nod as she looked at her Kakuna. Harry walked up to Metapod and picked him up "Nicely done buddy." Harry said making the Pokémon give an eye smile "Meta." it said happily making Harry laugh.

"Get a good rest." Harry said returning Metapod to his Pokéball. Harry looked at Ash as he returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball as well "That was a good battle Ash. We'll have to do that again some time." Harry said making Ash nod "Yeah but next time I'm going to win." making Harry smile. The next day the two groups went their separate ways again as Harry and Hermione headed out of the forest and towards Pewter city.

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone time for chapter two of HP and HG meet the Pokémon world last time Harry and Hermione had gathered a small number of Pokémon and were on their way to Pewter for their first gym battle. Let's continue on from there. Remember if its not OC I **don't** own it

* * *

Chapter Two

"Pewter City."

Harry said reading the sign on the road "Now we have to figure out how to battle against a man that focuses on using Rock type Pokémon." Hermione said.

"There's a training ground you can use in the city." A new voice said making both Trainers jumped slightly as they turned around to see a man with a scraggly beard and a hat that covered most of his face. "Hello my name is Flint."

_"Does everyone around here like the idea of sneaking up on people?"_ Harry and Hermione mentally asked. "Um…I'm Harry and this is Hermione."

"Hello."

"Might I ask what you are doing there?"

"Why selling my rocks of course." Flint said motioning over towards the stand behind him which was covered with stones with prices in front of them.

"Right…" Harry said as the two of them slowly started to back away before turning and rushing into town "First stop the Pokémon center." Harry said as the two walked towards a familiar building. Once inside the two placed their Pokémon in separate trays and allowed Nurse Joy to take them away to get looked after.

"Let's go and give Professor Oak an update on our journey." Hermione said making Harry nod as they walked over towards the video phones. In the lab of Professor Oak the phone started to go off **"Ring Ring Ring Phone Call Phone Call. Ring Ring Ring Phone Call Phone Call."** the computerized voice said making Oak walk over and answer.

"Hello?" He asked as the image of Harry and Hermione appeared over the screen "Hey Professor." Harry said making Oak smile.

"Ah Harry Hermione it's good to hear from you. How is the journey going?"

"Rather well actually we've just arrived at the Pokémon center in Pewter City and are getting our Pokémon looked at."

"Ah you've expanded the team. What Pokémon have you two captured already?"

"Well I've got a Pidgey and a Caterpie but it evolved into a Metapod recently."

"That's great Harry! And what about Hermione?"

"She's got a Pichu and a Weedle but it evolved recently as well into a Kakuna."

"Well done the both of you! I knew when I met you that you both would make excellent trainers."

"Thank you Professor. We just wanted to call you up and give you an update of our progress."

"Well I appreciate it very much. But your call actually does remind me of something important I forgot to tell you before you left. You see I forgot to tell you two what happens after you catch your official six member team the Pokémon captured afterward are transported to me and are looked after here. If at any point you wish to change the Pokémon on your team simply call me up and you can use a machine located at every Pokémon Center to where we can transport traded Pokéballs. If you'd like to look at your Pokémon press the large white button located in your Pokédex and it will show you the health of the Pokémon that are with me."

"Thanks for telling us Professor."

"You're welcome Harry. Now have a nice day and tell me how it goes when you challenge Brock."

"We will. Talk to you then." Harry said as he hung up the phone.

"Will Harry Potter and Hermione Granger please come to the counter your Pokémon are ready."

"Ah." Harry said as the two walked over and picked up their trays. "Now we need to focus and strategize. Rock Type Pokémon only have one real weakness which is water. Shellshock is the only one with a tactical advantage." Harry said as the two walked towards the training grounds Flint told them about and soon found the rock field they were talking about.

"So what do you suggest for me?" Hermione asked. While she was very book smart it was Harry that had the advantage when it came to things like battle and sports. "Leave Shellshock for last. Start off with Kakuna since she is not only a bug but a poison type you can use that to slow down really powerful Pokémon to give Shellshock a better chance." "What about Pichu?" "Don't even try and use him unless absolutely necessary. His attacks will work about as well as if he was using them against a lightning rod." Harry said making Hermione nod in agreement.

"What about you?"

"I don't know yet. Bulbasaur has strength and may be able to withstand the strong attacks however we'd have to do a lot of work before he can…"

"Dude." A voice said making the two turn as well a floating rock with arms moving around. "Alright if that's not a Pokémon I believe that we've finally gone round the bend." Harry said as he took out his Pokédex. "Geodude…male…rock/fighting type. Are you interested Hermione?"

"No he's all yours."

"Thanks." Harry said as he walked forward. "Alright let's do it Bulbasaur!" Harry called as he threw out Bulbasaur's Pokéball making the grass type appear before him.

"Ready for a challenge Bulbasaur?" Harry asked making Bulbasaur look at the Geodude that looked at them in surprise "Dude?" "Saur." Bulbasaur said narrowing its eyes.

"I'd take that for a yes." Harry said "Alright Razor Leaf." Harry called making Bulbasaur sent out leaves towards the rock type who raised its arms up to block the attack hitting it in the face. Geodude glared before it picked up a nearby rock that it had to use both hands to raise above its head "Oh…shite." Harry said before Geodude tossed the rock at Bulbasaur "Quick use your vine whip to send it back!" Harry called "Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur called out sending his vine and wrapped them around the stone then used the momentum to send the rock right back at the Pokémon who was so surprised that it didn't dodge in time and the rock smashed against its body.

"Now used you vines to wrap around his body." Harry called "Bulba!" the vines quickly wrapped around the slightly dazed Geodude.

"Geo?" The rock type ask "Now time for a little pinball Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur!" The Pokémon called out as it moved its body and vines to repeatedly smash Geodude against rocks and stones till Harry called out stop.

"Let him fall buddy."

"Bulba." The vines retracted before the rock type hit the ground on his back a weak "Dude." the only sound he made. "Pokéball go!" Harry called as he threw one of his Pokéballs and made it bounce off Geodude before he was sucked into the Pokéball.

"Harry has anyone ever told you that you can be a little…"

"Brutal."

"…with your enemies?"

"Not really." Harry said before he walked over and picked up his newly captured Pokémon. "Alright now we should head back to the Pokémon center so this guy can get looked at and healed." Hermione nodded as the two headed back to the center "Oh back so soon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well I just caught a new Pokémon and he took a bit of a beating against my Bulbasaur so I want to get him looked at."

"Very well just place the Pokéball on this tray and I'll call you up when it's time to retrieve it."

"Thank you." Harry said as he set Geodude's Pokéball in the tray and headed towards the waiting area.

By the time he was 100% again night has started to fall "Are you two interested in a room for the night?"

"You offer those?"

"Why yes we offer free rooms to all trainers that pass through our doors. All Pokémon centers do."

"Well that's convenient." Harry said making Hermione nod as they got a room. "Alright everyone Dinner time." Harry and Hermione called out they tossed their Pokéballs in the cafeteria making their teams appear in front of them. "Buggy, Pidgey I'd like you two to meet Geodude the newest member of the team."

"Pie!"

"Pidgey!"

"Dude!"

"Alright everyone dig in." Hermione said as the two trainers pushed bowls of food in front of the teams making them start to eat while Harry and Hermione ate the free human meal they made. That night Harry and Hermione shared the bottom bunk while their Pokémon were all stretched out on the top one just enjoying their night out of their Pokéballs. In the middle of the night Harry and Hermione were woken up by Pichu as he nudged against Harry's hand "What is it little one?" Hermione asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Looks like he wants to be near you." Harry said making the little mouse nod before it climbed up and sat down on their pillow.

"Alright little one. You can join us tonight however eventually we can't let this happen anymore understand?" Hermione said making the Pokémon nod before it moved to where Hermione's hands were able to hold him close to her. "Good night bud." Harry said leaning over and kissing his forehead before Hermione did the same thing "Good night little one." she said before the two humans laid down again and slowly fell asleep again.

Pichu smiled as it snuggled into Hermione's hair and fell asleep as well. Morning came with both Harry waking up with only Pichu in the bed but before he did anything wrong he saw Hermione walk into the room drying her hair with a towel. "Morning Harry."

"Morning Hermione. Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't fall back asleep around seven and gave up trying around seven thirty." Harry nodded in understanding before slowly getting out of bed being very careful not to wake Pichu as he moved.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower than we can get started after everyone else has woken up and eaten." Harry said making Hermione nod as Harry took his bag out of the room and headed into one of the shared showers in the Pokémon Center. He walked back into the room to see Hermione reading one of her books but she held her finger up in the shushing way and motioned over to the still sleeping Pokémon making Harry nod as he finished drying his hair and getting ready for the day.

"We're going to need to make a stop at a Pokémon mart to get more food for the teams."

Harry said looking at the medium sized bag of Pokémon food they had started out with. Hermione nodded in agreement "We should also see if there are medicines and such we can't always rely on the fact of there being a Pokémon Center nearby." Hermione suggested making Harry nod.

The two instead of disturbing their Pokémon's sleep returned them to their Pokéballs and headed to a shot in the town with a blue roof the words Pokémart on the sign outside. The two walked inside and looked around Hermione found some potions to use for health renewal, to help with burns, poison attacks, and just about anything else you could think of. While Harry focused on the food and treats for the types of Pokémon they both already captured.

The two also decided to buy some extra Pokéballs just in case they wanted to capture substitute Pokémon as a few trainers called them. The name sounded strange to the two but then again this world was filled with people and things that just confused them or creeped them out. After they were finished with their purchases they returned to the Pokémon Center to grab their breakfast as well as make sure everyone else was fed as well.

"Breakfast time guys!" Harry called as the two trainers threw out their Pokéballs making the Pokémon appear and all of them started to stretch and yawn. "Alright everyone after breakfast training begins." Hermione said making the Pokémon cheer in anticipation. Once they were back at the training ground Harry took charge "Alright guys the first thing that all of you need to be aware of is that fact that surprises happen in battle. It is said that no plan ever survives after engaging the enemy. This means that you can plan and plan but the plan will almost never be the thing that wins the day." Harry said making the Pokémon nod at his words.

Hermione almost laughed at the sight before her if Harry was wearing a uniform he could've pulled off being a general talking to his troops. "Now with a little work we're going to prepare for not only this challenge but for all the ones we can. There are only two types of Pokémon that have an advantage over Rock Types like Geodude here and those types are Water or Steel Types. However Bulbasaur and I were able to prove yesterday that just because they don't have a type advantage doesn't mean you'll lose."

"Bulbasaur." The plant type said puffing its chest out. "Right. Now come on up here Hermione so you can train your Pokémon instead of me working alone."

"Oh right…but Harry you're the one with the teaching experience?"

"Which you helped to plan." Harry added making Hermione nod. "Now the easiest way right now is sparing lessons. Geodude being the only Rock Type here will face all of you in turn. Bulbasaur you as well this time we will change the strategy to make sure it wasn't a fluke." Harry said making Bulbasaur nod.

"Now Hermione's team will go first so they can gain the experience." Harry's Pokémon nodded as he and Geodude walked into the field Hermione and her Pokémon walking with them. "Alright Hermione we will battle one Pokémon at a time then give Geodude time to rest so he is constantly battling at full strength."

"Sounds good to me Harry." Hermione said.

"Alright who's first?"

"Kakuna your up."

"Kakuna." The chrysalis Pokémon said as it walked over and stood in front of Hermione "Whenever you're ready 'Mione." Harry said making Hermione nod. The 'training' as Harry called it ended with all the Pokémon panting for air lying on the ground exhausted "Nice work everyone. Especially you Geodude." Harry said as he pulled out Pokémon treats and fed one to all the Pokémon. The Pokémon devoured there snacks like it was their last meal making Harry raise his eyebrow "It wasn't that bad guys." Harry said the Pokémon looked at him and gave him a look that just screamed 'Yes it was!' before eating again.

Hermione laughed at all of them "They remind me of when you brought in physical exercise to the DA you and I were the only ones standing after the first day."

"That was just pathetic especially Ron. You'd think after a few life threatening adventures he's start taking better care of him-self." Harry said shaking his head as he watched the Pokémon recover from their session of training before Harry and Hermione called them back.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked Harry who sighed "At the rate they're going I'd say about a three days before they're ready…four to be safe." Hermione nodded at her boyfriends' words as she took his hand and started to lead him around the town.

"Time to relax huh?" Harry asked as they walked making Hermione smile and nod her head as they walked around making Harry smile. The two spent plenty of time just walking around talking nothing but small talk just like they did back home it just became there thing the two would walk together side by side just enjoying the outdoors. As they walked they both looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to come down "We better get back to the center." Harry said making Hermione nod as she tucked her arm in his elbow and laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry looked over at the top of her head slightly surprised by the gesture but tried to get used to it as he slightly laid his head on top of hers had he been able to see her face he would've seen the smile that grew on her face after his slight hesitation. _"He's learning to relax at my touch."_ Hermione thought her smile growing slightly. Four days passed in a constant routine Harry and Hermione would get everyone up early than training all day long everyone was looking great especially Geodude who was earning lots of battle experience.

At the end of the day everyone would be allowed to rest and relax the final day Harry only did a light training run since the next day they would face off against Brock. The afternoons were filled with Harry and Hermione walking around the town being a couple enjoying the time together Pichu or Pidgey would join them on a couple of the walks Pichu riding on Hermione's shoulder Pidgey on Harry's.

Nights were the cooling off period where Nurse Joy would run check-ups on everyone and make sure they were fine to continue tomorrow or giving Harry and Hermione tips on ways to help relax the Pokémon after rough training sessions. Bulbasaur and Geodude were the best of friends on Harry's team the two had a love for training and trying to get stronger and Harry was the perfect fit for the both of them since he was big on helping them get stronger. Pidgey showed that Harry just seemed to have a knack for raising birds since the two had a relationship almost like what he had had with Hedwig. Metapod was easy to get along with even Pidgey found it easy to just relax around him since he always seemed to be the calming presents of the team.

Hermione's team was improving as well Pichu was the baby of the team that everyone liked to play with and have fun with Kakuna like Metapod seemed to be the calming presents of the team keeping them all together. Shellshock was the happy go lucky big sister of the team her siblings liked to play with when she would spare the time. She was also the powerhouse of the team that Hermione was leaving for last depending on what type of Pokémon they faced. Although Hermione was a little disappointed that she only had three when Harry was up to number four.

"Tell you what 'Mione since we have this afternoon off you and I will do a little searching in the area so we can see if we find a Pokémon you like." Harry said knowing about her slight disappointment "That sounds like fun…but no catching Pokémon of any kind from you or face my wrath." Harry just held his hands up in surrender trying to keep a smirk off his face.

That afternoon Harry and Hermione started to hike around the area and the mountains as they walked Harry had the feeling that Hermione was most likely going to get a rock type Pokémon. "I wouldn't mind that." Hermione had simply said making Harry laugh as they continued to walk as they walked around the mountains they just enjoyed the time until they came across what looked like a walking pair of mushrooms.

"Okay…now I've seen everything." Harry said as Hermione took out her Pokédex and pointed at the mushrooms "Paras…male…insect/poison type. Oh listen to this the mushrooms growing on its back have healing properties. I do believe I have found my fourth." Hermione said as she slowly approached the Paras taking out a Pokéball as she did Harry just stayed back to watch.

Hermione walked over and finally got a clear view of the Paras and saw that it looked kinda like a crab but she digressed "Let's do it Shellshock!" Hermione said as she tossed up the Pokéball showing the water type. "Squirtle!" Paras looked over at the call and shot out a bunch of purple needle like projectiles out of its mouth. "Withdraw!" Hermione called making the turtle like Pokémon hide inside of her shell until the needles stopped "Water gun!" Hermione called Shellshock sent out a jet of water from the safety of its shell hitting the insect type and sending it back.

Paras shook its head before a yellowish cloud left its back and covered the field "Quick use Water Gun to get into the air!" Hermione called making Shellshock pop out of the shell and shot the jet of water at the ground sending it into the air away from the field of poison mist.

"Skull Bash!" Hermione called "Squirtle!" Shellshock called before aiming towards Paras' body and fell towards it the top of her head glowing white. Harry watched as Hermione and Shellshock worked together almost like he and Bulbasaur did the pair knew exactly what they were calling for with just a command or a phrase.

Paras was hit by the attack knocking it flat against the ground before Shellshock jumped off quickly before another poison attack could be launched. "Alright Pokéball go!" Hermione called as she threw one at the Pokémon which instantly converted to red energy making both Hermione and Shellshock wait to see just what would happen. The ball seemed to rock back and forth for hours showing the Paras was very strong willed but the sudden stilling and ping from the ball told them that it was too weak to keep up the fight.

"So you have a water type, an electric type, and two insect/poison types. Nice." Harry said making Hermione shrug "And you have a grass type, a flying type, an insect type, and a ground/fighting type. Pretty diverse." Hermione said making Harry shrug.

"Whatever works best for each trainer?" Harry said making Hermione smile as she picked up her newest addition before the pair headed towards the Pokémon center. The two walked as Hermione held her newly captured Pokémon in her hands smiling brightly while Harry kept one arm around her shoulders hugging her to his body a feat both had come to enjoy during their walks.

They arrived at the center and Nurse Joy smiled at them "Here I was thinking I'd get a slow night since today was just a half training day." Joy said making Harry and Hermione smile "Well I need to get Shellshock and my new Paras checked out. Paras for any injuries and Shellshock because I want to make sure any poison attacks didn't badly affect it." Nurse Joy nodded as she took the two Pokéballs.

"Speaking of next time we need to make sure we carry the antidote potion bottles with us since we now have two poison types to face against." Harry said making Hermione nod in agreement "I hope Pichu and Kakuna are going to like Paras." Hermione said making Harry smile.

"If my team could accept a floating rock with arms I'm positive yours will accept an orange crab with mushrooms growing on his back." Harry said making Hermione smack his shoulder which just seemed to make him laugh.

"Let's get everyone ready for dinner." Harry said as he and Hermione moved over towards the eating area and called out their Pokémon "Alright you two we've got a new member joining us…I will introduce him after Nurse Joy is done looking him and Shellshock over." Pichu and Kakuna seemed excited at the idea of a new teammate but still started to chow down with everyone else as they waited to meet them.

Eventually Hermione was called to collect her Pokémon everyone waited as Hermione walked over with Shellshock and Paras outside of their Pokéballs. "Everyone meet Paras." Hermione said as Pichu and Kakuna looked up at their new teammate they both greeted him kindly Paras waved a claw before walking over to an open bowl and started eating.

"Not much of a talker I see." Harry said making Hermione sigh "He's friendly but he hasn't said a single word." Hermione said making Harry kiss her cheek. "Don't worry love he seems the type that really only talks when he has something important to say…Geodude is the same way remember." Harry said looking at his ground/fighting Pokémon who just seemed to be nodding along with the conversation that Pidgey was having with the team.

"Well that's true." Hermione said relaxing slightly as she and Harry walked off to get their own food the two teams enjoyed the free time if Harry had to guess they were talking about tomorrows match against the gym leader.

The teams eventually calmed down and took their beds for the night "So which of us goes first tomorrow?" Hermione asked against Harry's chest as he held her during the night.

"I say if he goes the full count of three on three I should go first if only to help you get some ideas of what he could possibly be planning for the upcoming match. However if he decides to do something different you should go first your team would be ready for one on one or two on two especially with Paras still untrained and Pichu being a bad idea to use at all." Harry said making Hermione nod at his logic agreeing since Shellshock and Kakuna were the only ones ready for the type of fight they were going to get from Brock.

"Is it strange that even though I'm not the one fighting I'm still as nervous and scared as I was heading into the Ministry?" Hermione asked. Harry looked down at her "If you weren't I'd tell you to set the team free and walk away from this life…it shows you truly are about what happens to your Pokémon." Harry said making Hermione look into his emerald eyes.

"True it's no longer you or I that are going into battle but there is still a chance for our team and friends to be harmed. What you're feeling on is about how I feel every time you lot expected me to lead you into battle." Harry said making Hermione look away shyly.

"Is this how a general feels leading their troops into battle?" Hermione asked "Only the good ones that actually went into battle with them." Harry answered before kissing Hermione's forehead making her close her eyes at the contact.

"Harry…thanks." Harry didn't ask what she meant he knew he knew better than most how nerve racking this feeling before a battle can be…especially when those you care about are involved. The next day found Harry and Hermione arriving at a large building with a Rock like emblem on the roof "Here we go." Harry said as the two walked inside and found a barely lit room.

"Who enters here?" The two looked across the area to see a young man meditating on a stone wearing a brown and orange shirt khaki pants and tennis shoes. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger come to challenge the Gym leader Brock." Harry said making the slanted eyed young man lift his head and look at them.

"Very well…since I have somewhere to be in about three hours we'll make this fast. Each of you will get a one on one match against me win and you get your badge…lose and its better luck next time." Brock said standing up as the room was filled with light showing an arena of rocky terrain much like the training grounds of Pewter City.

"So which of you first?" Brock asked as he stood up from his rock and stepped into one of the trainers boxes Hermione took the other while Harry moved off and took a seat in the now visible stands.

"Before we start…why do you want to be a trainer?" Brock asked Hermione took a thoughtful look before she looked at Brock "I wish to understand Pokémon better I come from a place where we have never seen or heard of Pokémon. My wish as a trainer is to learn more about them and hope to understand them." Hermione said Brock had a single eyebrow raised but smiled.

"Good to hear…I keep getting the answer that the trainer wants to be a Pokémon master…and almost always they lose because they don't realize there is more to this life than having strong Pokémon. It's nice to meet someone who understands that Pokémon are meant for more than just battles." Brock said taking out a Pokéball Hermione did the same.

"Let's go Shellshock!" Hermione called throwing the Pokéball into the air making her first partner appear before her ready for anything "A Squirtle is an excellent choice…however don't think that will give you the advantage. Geodude come on out!" Brock said making Harry and Hermione blink in surprise before they both smirked.

_"Perfect."_ The thought together Harry however let his Geodude out and float near him "Watch this match. Being a Gym Leaders Pokémon that Geodude may know a trick or two that you do not. It could be beneficial for the future."

"Dude." Geodude said with a nod before turning and watching carefully. Brock noticed that Pokémon in the stands before looking at Hermione "I take it you two are not just traveling companions?" Brock asked making Hermione nod.

"Harry is also my training partner…as well as my boyfriend." Hermione said making Brock nod in understanding. He then waited patiently for Hermione to make the first move "Alright Shellshock…Water Gun!" Hermione called as her Squirtle sent a jet of water at the rock Pokémon from its mouth.

"Dodge…than use Hyper Fist." That move name making Harry and Hermione blink in surprise having never heard of it or seen it used Brocks Geodude quickly moved away from the water attack before charging at Shellshock its fist starting to glow white.

"Withdraw!" Hermione called making Shellshock quickly retreat to her shell before the attack landed sending Shellshock out of the arena and crashing into the wall. Harry watched Brocks Geodude and its movements and noticed out of the corner of his eye that his own Geodude was doing the same. "Shellshock are you okay?!" Hermione asked as her Pokémon popped out of its shell looking just fine "Squirtle!" she called in determination.

"Alright let's try this again!" Hermione called as Shellshock ran back into the arena "Skull bash!" Hermione called. Shellshock rushed forward her head glowing white the move had caught Brock by surprise but he didn't outwardly show it "Curl up!" Brock called as Geodude folded in on itself.

_"So he took to the defensive…wait!"_ Harry thought before Geodude unfolded and grabbed the ground "Rock Throw!" Brock called as Geodude lifted a bolder twice its size. "Quick hit it with Water Gun!" Hermione called remembering that before he got rid of the Rock Geodude was vulnerable to attack Brock almost went wide eyed at the move before it hit and sent his Pokémon flying. Geodude shock off the water and made to attack but stopped at the smirks on both Hermione's and Shellshocks faces both Brock and Geodude looked at them with raised eye brows. Both pointed up making the rock Pokémon and trainer look up and cry out when the same rock that was about thrown was in the air.

The rock fell and crushed Geodude under it making Harry and his Geodude shake their head both remembering their training sessions when Hermione was able to figure about that particular vulnerability. "Geodude?!" Brock called running forward and pushing the bolder off to see a swirl eyed Geodude "Dude…" the Pokémon said in a weak voice.

"Geodude is unable to continue the victory goes to Hermione Granger of London!" Harry called out waving his hand at Hermione who cheered with her Squirtle. Brock smiled as he returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball it had been a long time since he had lost so easily and surprising it…was quite a nice change of pace to be honest.

"Very inventive I don't think I've ever seen anyone ever notice or take advantage of that moves vulnerability." Brock said making Hermione smile as she returned Shellshock. "Harry did notice it…and he kept hinting about it towards me when we trained. I didn't get it until about two days ago." Hermione said making Brock look up to see Harry returning his own Geodude to its Pokéball.

_"Interesting…"_ Brock thought looking at the glasses wearer _"…he acts like a normal teenager but there's something about him that just screams out…Warrior. Very interesting."_ Brock thought as Harry walked down and accepted a hug from his girlfriend. "Well Harry I do believe it is your turn." Brock said making Harry nod before sharing a quick kiss with his girlfriend who ran up into the stands before he turned and looked at Brock surprising the Gym Leader at the look in his eyes.

_"This is what I was talking about…this type of battle spirit shouldn't be possible to normal people. Just what has this young man been through in his life to allow him to gather such an intense spirit?"_ Brock said feeling a feeling he hadn't felt since his rookie days as he looked down to see his hands shaking. "Onyx let's go!" Brock called bringing his strongest Pokémon out to help him in this fight Harry looked up at the large rock snake not bothered by the sight of such a large creature.

Harry grabbed a Pokéball from his belt "Pidgey come on out!" Harry called making the small bird like Pokémon appear and hover in the air above the snake _"A flying type…wise choice."_ Brock thought _"Especially on so small that it could maneuver around my Onyx. He unlike so many I've faced in the past went with Speed over Power."_ "Pidgey Sand Storm!" Harry called the bird cooed loudly before it started to beat its wings rapidly.

"Onyx disrupt it by slamming your tail on the ground!" Brock yelled as his Pokémon gave its roar before slamming its tail down the wind was enough to clear the air but Pidgey had vanished from sight. _"A distraction!"_ Brock thought "Peck!" Harry called "Pidgey!" Brock looked up to see the glowing white beak of the bird as it drilled into the back of the head of his rock Pokémon who roared in pain at the feeling. "Shake it off!" Brock called as Onyx swung its tail catching Pidgey and sending it spinning away.

_"Bypassed the frontal assault and went for a weakness spotted in mere moments…this kid is good."_ Brock thought looking at Harry.

_"That snake has a harder head than I thought…but the fact that Pidgey was able to land the strike means she is able to move around it quick enough."_ Harry thought looking at the large snake. _"Can't use that move again Brock will be expecting it…"_

"Onyx wrap up!" Brock called making Harry look at him in surprise especially when Onyx moved suddenly at a speed Harry hadn't expect possible for something so large. "Pidgey!" Harry called as the bird flew around trying everything in her power to avoid the larger Pokémon getting around her "Turn and Peck!" Harry called making the bird look at him like he was nuts.

"Trust me." Harry said the bird nodded before it looped in the air facing the snake before charging towards it her beak glowing white once more. Onyx was so surprised that it didn't react in time and got the attack right between its eyes making it roar in pain once more before shaking its head so hard that Pidgey was shaken free.

"Smack down!" Brock called as the snake swung its tail at Pidgey hitting her and sending her to the ground in a cloud of dust. "Wrap up!" Brock called as the snake moved suddenly and was around the Pokémon bird in no time. "Pidgey!" Harry called out seeing his friend in such a way the bird cried out in pain _"I've got to do something but what?!"_ Harry mentally yelled looking at the bird trying to think. "Wait…that's it! Pidgey Peck attack on the section of skin in front of you!" Harry called making the bird focus on his voice "Pid…gey!" the bird called before stabbing its white beak into the skin making Onyx roar again at the pain and unwrapping itself.

"Way to go!" Hermione cheered from the stands

"Pichu!"

"Squirtle!"

"Paras!"

"Kakuna!" Hermione's Pokémon cried out at the sight all of them offering cheers to the trainer and Pokémon. Pidgey flapped its wings hard getting back into the air before crying out as its entire body was covered in white light making Harry, Brock, Hermione, and the Pokémon in the room gasp at the sight.

_"She's evolving…"_ Harry thought as his little bird that fit almost perfectly on his shoulder grow in size _"Pidgey always trained really hard with Harry…she was always happy to be spending time with him as well."_ Hermione thought at the sight before she smiled.

_"He really does have a gift with raising and training birds."_ Hermione thought shaking her head before the light faded away showing a larger Pidgey but this time with a bit of feathers that ran from the back of her head in pink and yellow. "Pidgeotto!" The bird Pokémon cried out Harry smiled before holding his arm towards the Pokémon she looked at him before her eyes brightened and moved down before landing on his arm.

"Such a beautiful bird." Harry said as he started to stroke her feathers making Pidgeotto give a soft cooing sound "Pidgeotto…according to this she's faster than her younger form…also her attacks have gained power…as well as possible to hear new ones." Hermione read from her Pokédex before closing it.

"Looks like things just got interesting." Hermione said looking towards the Pokémon on her boyfriend's arm enjoying herself "Ready to get back out there?" Harry asked making the Pokémon look at him before nodding her head.

"Let's do it than!" Harry called as Pidgeotto took to the sky again crying out in challenge to the large snake Pokémon. _"He can't have had that Pokémon long yet he was able to help it reach a second stage evolution in that time period…just who are you Harry Potter?"_ Brock asked himself "Pidgeotto Drill Bit!" Harry called Pidgeotto flew up high before it started to charge at Onyx her beak glowing white before she started to spin in the air. Her body was soon covered in the light making her look like a large spinning top of white light before landing the hit on top of Onyx's head the attack forced the rock Pokémon to the ground hard surprising Brock at the sight. Dust picked up covering everyone's view until it started to clear showing Pidgeotto standing on top of a passed out Onyx "Onyx is unable to continue the Victory goes to Harry of Surry!" Hermione called making her team cheer.

Brock called his Pokémon back as Pidgeotto flew over and landing on Harry's shoulder the fit was snug now but she eye smiled at her trainer who laughed. Hermione and her team made their way down and congratulated the pair for their victory after a few minutes Brock walked over and cleared his throat making the two humans look at him.

"Nicely done the both of you…I am proud to present to the both of you this." Brock said showing in his had two stone like badges. "Your bolder badges." Harry and Hermione both took their own before showing them to the Pokémon and taking out their badge cases sealing both away so they didn't lose them. "Now then…I would also like to make an offer to the both of you." Brock said making both trainers look at him wondering what the offer could be.

Three young adults arrived outside of a house "I'm home!" one of them called as they stepped through the door "Big brother!" lots of little voices called as children of many different ages and sizes ran out of the living room, the back yard, and even their own rooms.

Brock smiled and laughed as he was surrounded by his siblings Hermione had her eyes open wide at the sheer number of them while Harry was just as surprised but inside he felt a familiar ache at the family. "Who are they big brother?" A young girl asked pointing up at Harry and Hermione "Well these two are my latest challengers and they did such a good job against Geodude and Onyx that I invited them to join us in dinner." Brock said making many of the kids go wide eyed.

"Your trainers?!"

Many of them asked in excited voices making the pair smile "That's right…want to meet the team?" Harry asked "Yeah!" they all shouted making him laugh.

"Alright everyone outside!" Harry said pointing towards the backyard the kids ran a few of the girls grabbing his hands trying to drag him outside with them Harry smiled and laughed as he ran outside with them.

Hermione smiled at the sight of a happy Harry "He's good with children." Brock said making Hermione nod "Harry's always had a soft spot for the laughter and smiling faces of little children. I think it's because he never really had cause to smile or laugh in his own childhood." Hermione said making Brock look at her trying to understand what she had said.

"Alright so before I bring everyone out does anyone have a question?" Harry asked once they were outside Brock and Hermione following behind.

"Do you have any rock type Pokémon?" A young boy of around 8 asked "I do actually but only one." Harry said lifting a Pokéball with a brown lightning bolt sticker "Come on out Geodude!" Harry called before the ball opened bringing his Geodude out. "Dude." The Pokémon said before the kids clapped "Wow he's got a Geodude just like big brother!" another boy said making Harry smile.

"Any more questions?" Harry asked

"What was your starter?" A girl asked making Harry look to see that she was barely a teenager maybe thirteen

"I chose a Bulbasaur…well actually he chose me." Harry said making the teen look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" A little boy asked.

"Well you see when I first saw Bulbasaur I wasn't the only trainer in the room. If you included me there were six of us and my Bulbasaur looked at each of us carefully before his eyes stayed on me the longest." Harry said before tossing a Pokéball into the air making the green dinosaur appear next to him "Bulbasaur wasn't just looking for a trainer…he wanted a trainer that would help him become stronger." Harry added making the Pokémon nod in agreement.

"So he liked you best out of everyone?" The same teen from earlier asked "I guess so." Harry said making her nod.

"Now let's meet the others." Harry said tossing two more Pokéballs into the air making his newly evolved Pidgeotto and his Metapod appear.

"So far these are my partners…Pidgeotto here evolved from the Pidgey I captured in my first battle alongside Bulbasaur, and then came the Caterpie that Metapod evolved from. Geodude here is the newest member of the team." Harry said as the kids wondered over to the Pokémon and started to either pet or rub the Pokémon Pidgeotto ate up the attention the only one that looked slightly uncomfortable was Bulbasaur but he relaxed after a bit.

"Hey Hermione why not allow your team to meet everyone?" Harry asked making Hermione smile and the kids look at her nodding in agreement with Harry's words.

"Alright but to answer the same questions as Harry I'm afraid I don't have any rock type Pokémon and my starter was Shellshock here." Hermione said throwing up the Pokéball making her Squirtle appear "Then came a Weedle but she evolved into a Kakuna." Hermione said repeating her actions making Kakuna appear. "Then with Kakuna's help I captured Pichu." Hermione said making the little mouse Pokémon appear making the girls all squeal how cute he looked the little guy did the smart thing and jumped up into his trainers arms before crawling up onto her shoulder.

"And the latest to join the team is my Paras."

Hermione said making the crab like Pokémon appear "You really like poison types don't you?" the teen that had asked Harry about his starter asked Hermione.

"Actually I was mostly focused on how Paras can use the mushrooms on his back to help heal other Pokémon when I captured him." Hermione said making the teen gain an 'oh' face.

"What about you…what Pokémon would you like for your starter?" Harry asked the teen

"My name is Annabel and to be honest while I would like a Charmander I wouldn't like it to be my starter." Annabel said making Brock smile sadly. "Annabel here helps me take care of the kids since I can't be here all the time." Harry nodded at the answer but then froze slightly turning his head to the side only Hermione noticed but let it go since if there was danger Harry would've spoken up.

"You see with our Mom dead and Dad up and vanishing we can't really rely on anyone else to come and help us watch our siblings." Brock said making Harry look at the pair "And because of that I can't take a Pokémon journey until a few of the rest of our siblings grow up slightly." Annabel said making Hermione nod sadly at the idea.

"Pardon me a moment would you?" Harry asked as he turned towards the bushes around the house walking casually towards them before standing in front of some and jumping in. Everyone look at the spot where he had been in surprise before the sounds of a struggle reached their ears making a few move back in worry while the rest grew worried Brock, Annabel, and Hermione stood in front of the kids just in case.

"Leggo! Leggo!" A gruff voice said making the three blink before a shadow was throw over the hedge and landed on the ground while Harry calmly walked out. Hermione looked down and saw Flint hog tied with some vines and roots "I get a little paranoid when people try to listen to my conversations hidden away." Harry said glaring down at the man who flinched slightly.

"Then again…why would you even be here Flint?" Harry asked leaning down to face the man who moved back slightly before Harry grabbed his hat and his other hand grabbed the beard. "Or should I say…?" Harry said ripping away the disguise revealing "DAD?!" Brock and Annabel cried out since they were the only ones with a clear enough memory of what the man looked like.

Flint looked down at the ground unable to face his children "Hermione I believe it's best if we go…this is a family matter." Harry said making his girlfriend nod before the pair recalled their Pokémon and made their way out of the house before leaving towards the Pokémon center.

* * *

That's all for now R&R and tell me what you think


End file.
